It is known for a digital television (DTV) signal to include meta data representing information about the contents of the events, e.g., programs, movies, sports games, etc. contained in the DTV signal. For a terrestrially broadcast DTV signal, the Advanced Television Standards Committee (ATSC) has promulgated the A/65 Standard that defines such meta data. The A/65 standard refers to such meta data as program and system information protocol (PSIP) data.
The PSIP type of meta data is issued periodically. Data of greater importance in the meta data hierarchy is inserted into the DTV signal more frequently than data of lower importance.
In general, in this art it is desired to maximize the amount of available bandwidth that can be allocated to the transmission of the DTV program content. Unfortunately, meta data consumes bandwidth that otherwise could be used to transmit the corresponding DTV program content. But such meta data is a prerequisite to an A/65 compliant DTV signal, hence it cannot be eliminated to recover bandwidth.
It is a problem to reconcile the contradictory design criteria of maximizing bandwidth allocated to DTV program content and providing sufficient meta data to ensure compliance with the N65 standard.